(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material for treating coke ovens and the doors thereon to provide for the sealing of the doors with respect to the jambs during the coking operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Coke ovens are provided at their opposite ends with self-sealing doors that depend on a metal to metal contact between the door and the continuous machined surface cast iron jamb.
In a typical example the sealing edge of the door is carried by a flexible frame and the door assembly includes a powerful spring between the door and the locking bar to force the sealing edge against the metal door jamb to prevent the escape of volatile products from the coke oven. Such door and jamb assemblies on the coke side and pusher side of the coke oven commonly fail to maitain a sealing metal to metal relation and tar and other by-products produced during the coking operation escape and build up between the door and jambs and must be manually removed each time the doors are removed and repositioned when the coke is pushed from the oven. The tar and by-products build up deposits which are difficult to remove and the removal is time consuming so that frequently the doors are repositioned and the desirable sealing relation to effect an efficient coking operation is adversely affected.
The present invention relates to a material for forming a penetrating and lubricating adhesive coating on the sealing edges of the doors and jambs that is not affected by the heat of the coking operation and to which tar and other by-products will not adhere with the result that the sealing edges of the doors and jambs which are engaged thereby remain clean and free of tar and other by-product build up and can effectively seal the coke oven.
The prior art comprises my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,334 and 4,187,335, issued Feb. 5, 1980.